Down By The River
by SwiftWindSpirit
Summary: Follows the events after the episode The Games Of Love where Wordsworth and Hector go down to the river by the junkyard to cool off and get into some steamy secrets they've been secretly hiding from each other. Here is the episode this fic was spurred from: /watch?v jvcinW7Whb0 Characters belong to Dic Entertainment and are owned by George Gateley.


**Down By The River**

…

**Prologue:**

It had been a brilliant plan, brilliant in the fact they were going to sabotage the big meat headed over protective brother Jake's track equipment so their pal Mungo could go on a date with the beautiful Dixie whom he had fallen in love for instantly the minute his city cat eyes fell on her beautiful Southern Belle blue eyes. Yes, it had been a brilliant plan with the word HAD put into a loud thought because after Hector and Wordsworth had concocted this brilliant plan to make Jake look like an idiot, it turned out as them being the idiots after Dixie had put her massive brother in his place leaving him to take out his anger on the two poor alley cats after she had said she was going on a date with Mungo regardless of what any of them did to each other.

And so it went, Mungo was off on his dream date while Hector and Wordsworth were the wraith of Jake's anger as he chased them around the track with two javelins he held in both his big hands while he yelled at a full sprint:

"WAIT'LL I GET MA HANDS ON YOU TWO"

Hector and Wordsworth were running for all they were worth as the massive brown tank top short wearing spiked haircut cat closed in on them:

"Whaddya think he'll do when he gets his hands on us two?" Wordsworth said in a panic to his self proclaimed cowardly boss Hector:

"If you shut up and keep running, you won't have to find out what he'll do to us" Hector said in his usual sarcastic tone of voice.

Both of them heard a very distinct "PHIIII" as the first javelin whizzed past them followed by the second. Hector and Wordsworth both looked back giving Jake a THIBBBBIIITTT:

"NANANA.. YOU MISSED, HAHAHAHAAA" Hector taunted as Wordsworth followed up with:

"LEARN HOW TO AIM YA BIG FAT HEADED SHAME" Wordsworth laughed as he and Hector saw Jake falling back making them believe he had finally run out of gas.

Unfortunately for Hector and Wordsworth, both of them never saw the two javelins sticking up on the track with their sharp points buried in the concrete as they both went body first into the javelins and ended up eating the cement when it connected with their faces stunning them just long enough so that Jake could catch up and pick them both up like little dolls as he shook them:

"When I'm finished with you, you're going to wish you had left my little sister alone" Jake barked at the two helpless cats he shook high above him.

"Look Jake, don't kill us, we beg you, please have mercy on us!" Hector pleaded trying to get out of this jam like he always tried to do when he was in deep trouble. Wordsworth on the other hand just dangled there whimpering to himself waiting for the inevitable.

…

Hector and Wordsworth limped gingerly down the street towards the junkyard feeling and looking like they had been on the worse end of a tree shredder:

Wordsworth's yellow walkman goggles he always wore over his ears and his head was a broken mess with its antenna mangled reception stinging in his ears like it was cussing him out for getting it a one way trip to the garbage pile. His goggles were cracked and his blue yellow colored skates he usually wore were in his hands as their wheels had been broken off forcing him to make the long painful walk back to the junkyard in his bare feet which were swollen from the immense beating they took from Jake's relentless onslaught. One of his eyes were black from Jake's fist and the rest of his light sliver body looked like it had been through a trainwreck as everything which didn't twinge from shock hurt like hell.

His boss, Hector, the light brown darkish brown cat who wore a sweatband to keep his wild spiked hair in check and who wore a wild purple tie felt more like a fool then a leader as he hobbled alongside Wordsworth grumbling to himself at their rotten luck.

Unlike Wordsworth, Hector got the worst end of Jake's fury as his head pounded, his joints hurt, his jaw was swollen and one of his eyes were swollen shut along with his fur being a ruffled mess and a couple of his claws on his feet being void adding to his pain and his outright aggravation with how this brilliant plan had gone so far south for them to end up waking up in a dumpster after Jake had pounded the both of them into unconsciousness leaving them for the garbage truck to deal with in the morning.

Now standing at the entrance to the junkyard hoping nothing else would add to their painful misery, Hector and Wordsworth gingerly made their way inside with Wordsworth grumbling to himself at the amount of work he'd have to do in the morning to repair all of his destroyed equipment.

They went past Leroy's shack and thankfully for them he was fast asleep inside it. If he saw them in this condition, he'd only add to their misery by laughing at them or pulling one of his crooked pranks on them.

Hector and Wordsworth both sighed in relief while they hobbled past the shack to the pile of junk the red and white Cadillac rested on top of a few hundred feet away. The climb up was arduous as both of them yelped when their bones cracked and their joints painfully popped letting them know they were not to be denied.

Both of them collapsed in the front seat of the car with a resounding "THUD" soon followed by exhaustion claiming them within minutes of them collapsing in the Cadillac. It was not until the sun was hitting them in the mid morning did either of them stir:

A sharp twinge of pain jolted Hector awake as he quietly cussed after his foot without the two claws banged against the dashboard of the car. He held it in his hands waiting for the intense pain to subside. When it eventually died down to a less annoying dull throb, he was able to finally close his eyes until a sharp throbbing pain in his head forced him to grip his temples moaning in silent displeasure.

One thing was definitely for sure and that was the whooping Mungo was going to get from Hector when he got back to the junkyard. Hector grumbled in displeasure at the thought of seeing that purple overstuffed clueless piranha happily waltzing his way up to the car saying "Diahh, what happened to you guys?" in that stupid idiotic moronic tone which grated at EVERYONE"S nerves, most severely of all his nerves.

Instead of his usual fuming, a big yawn followed by a long kitty stretch replaced the aggravation for Mungo as Hector looked up at the rolling clouds smiling to himself at the peaceful setting up in the sky above where he lay in the car.

He was about to close his eyes again when he heard Wordsworth stirring beside him. He glanced over at the peacefully sleeping light silver cat while he scanned over with his good open eye the tone feminine like body of Wordsworth as he flipped over with his back facing Hector who softly purred looking at the curves of his body resting his good eye on the slightly chubby butt of Wordsworth as it gleamed in the sun while his tail wagged giving him fleeting glances of the tight pucker just begging for his attention.

If he went a little lower, he might have gotten a glimpse at the two moderate sized orbs that were Wordsworth's pride and joy as they hugged his thighs making Hector almost swoon while he felt his erection stirring.

Wordsworth flipped back over and the sun now worked its magic on his front as Hector's good eye scanned his chest fur tracing its way down along the curves of his body down to his taut belly going from there to the fine curves of his hips and finally resting on his semi erect kitty cock barely pointing out.

A painful throb from Hector's head immediately killed whatever fantasies he was having forcing him to close his eyes to stop the throbbing pain. He unknowingly had put his right hand around the shoulders of Wordsworth and his kitty body heat stopped the throbbing in Hector's head while he swore he could feel Wordsworth snuggling up to him while his comforting body heat swiftly put Hector back in dreamworld.

A couple of hours later in the early afternoon, Hector awoke to find Wordsworth gone and probably off fixing his equipment somewhere in the junkyard. Hector's headache had gone away, but his body odor sure hadn't making him retch at the foul smell of dried sweat coming from his arm pits.

Even he knew when it was time to go bathe himself so he climbed down from the car and soon was at the river on the west side of the junkyard. He threw off his tie and sweatband setting them down on the ground before he dove in letting the coolness of the water claim him by sitting down in the water letting the current act as a sort of spa bath jet as he rinsed off the grime and the memories of Jake's beat down from his body.

Wordsworth finished repairing all of his equipment by the early afternoon as he came out of a spot in the junkyard behind the Cadillac where he kept his tools. It had been a much easier fix then he had anticipated as he rolled the squeaky new wheels on his skates and tuned his repaired earphone goggle radio to his favorite eighties rock channel while he put his fixed yellow and blue skates back on and happily rolled through the junkyard looking for Hector.

He had felt Hector's hand around his shoulder and it had felt very comforting to him to have the feeling of his boss's hand around his shoulder to make the hot dream he was having about him and Hector laying in the car together having deep hard sex that much more magical.

The entire gang knew Wordsworth was gay by his mannerisms and the way he acted, but it was much more personal for Wordsworth who never told them he had been abandoned by his parents as a kitten forcing him to live on West Finster's mean streets until a local handyman had taken him in as a stray and had taught him how to build and fix things for a couple of years.

Wordsworth loved the man like a father because he accepted his being gay after he had discovered Wordsworth's well used stash of muscled male cat and dog magazines he hid in his closet. Instead of confront Wordsworth about it, he told the young silver cat that he was too gay and that he understood what it was like to be different, and that he always had a friend with an open ear to turn to for support.

When the handyman tragically passed away suddenly, Wordsworth was forced to live out on the streets again and he never did get over the sweet handyman's passing so he numbed himself from the pain by taking up dancing and listening to rock music to drown out the pain of losing the only person who really understood who he really was.

Hector was the most understanding of Wordsworth because he was not like the rest of them, he was the go getter and the self proclaimed right hand man of all of them and Wordsworth admired him for it.

Wordsworth was so turned on by Hector's charm, it was torture not to touch himself as he slept by his boss night after night or try to steal a cuddle or two with him without being detected by Mungo who always slept on the hood of the car a few inches away from them.

With Mungo gone on his date and Riff Raff off on vacation with Cleo, this was the perfect time to finally let all his pent up desire loose. The mere thought of it made his balls and groin tingle.

Wordsworth rolled through the junkyard hoping to run into Hector and when he didn't see Hector laying in any of the open car trunks he thought maybe he had gone down to sit under the big tree by the river which cut through the west side of the junkyard.

When the bank of the river came into view, he cut through a broken area in the fence protecting the junkyard to gain access to the part of the river where the big tree was. When he saw Hector's sweatband and tie lying by the big tree, it confused him because Hector was not known for bathing unless the gang forced him to do it out of total necessity. When Wordsworth heard splashing in the water, he figured Hector must have been in the water so he removed his walkman and his skates placing them by Hector's sweatband and tie. He had no idea how far out Hector was so he rested his back against the big tree scanning the water for Hector's whereabouts.

He was startled when a huge gush of water rose up from the river revealing Hector who had his back turned to him. He marveled at how the sun's rays made the water gleam off Hector's back as it cascaded down it giving him a great look at the curves in Hector's body. He swooned while his eyes took in every inch of curve they could watching as the wetness from the water and the light of the sun made them gleam making Wordsworth lose touch with reality as his eyes zeroed in on the muscle attached to the curve and lustfully followed it down to the next one.

**..**

Hector had submerged himself underwater for a couple of seconds to get the rest of the dirt off of him and had closed his eyes feeling the cool comforting water cascade over his body including his slowly emerging erection. He felt his balls being teased by the smoothly flowing current so he came up to chest level in the water backing up just high enough to where the current could run across his balls as he continued to massage aches out of his muscles.

He thought about Wordsworth lying by him in the car and he thought about his feminine body and how it would feel to have those curves in his hands and be able to smack that little pretty semi chubby ass which always teased him everytime the tail flipped giving him a great look at those two lickable orbs. He gave his ass a soft grope imagining it being Wordsworth groping it as the world around him went into tunnel vision the more aroused he became.

Wordsworth's heart was pounding in his chest faster than his erection was emerging as he watched Hector's lewd show from the bank under the tree. His eyes followed Hector's hands down to his butt cheeks and Wordsworth swooned when they were groped making him purr deeply while the world around him went to tunnel vision while he drank up the show not even ten feet away from him.

Hector continued to fantasize about what he would do to Wordsworth as the swiftly flowing current which had been teasing the hell out of his balls brought his entire seven inches of throbbing kitty cock to attention nearly knocking him off his feet so he backed up even more to where the river was at his knees giving Wordsworth a spectacular view of his most treasure assets.

Wordsworth felt his seven inches of kitty cock shoot straight to attention when Hector backed up even more and the water dripped off his balls like an invitation to come play with them if he dared. He started to touch himself lightly feeling his heart pound with every light touch as the sound of the water thankfully drowned out his low moans.

Hector imagined looking deep into the dark eyes of Wordsworth begging him to be his alpha male after he had teased his love tunnel with his throbbing kitty cock making him beg like the bitch he was before finally granting him his wish by plunging deep into his ass hilting the both of them together in a deep rut.

He traced his hand from his butt to his hot balls taking them one by one and tickling them lightly as his heart pounded and his erection ached for attention when he inserted a digit into his ass moaning loud when his cock twitched and small drops of pre cum started to leak out into the water.

Wordsworth almost came when he gasped watching Hector's fingers lightly tease each one of his balls soon going into his ass as he slowly fingered himself not ten feet away from the insanely horny Wordsworth who could smell his arousal even over the aroma of the river and the junkyard.

Wordsworth was quickly to his feet slowly making his way into the water with his cock bobbing as his feet hit the soft dirt under the water while he slowly crept up to just behind Hector ready to reach around to get him off.

Hector imagined looking into those dark eyes one last time before he slammed into Wordsworth's ass pistoning in and out of it while he gripped Wordsworth's shoulders and Wordsworth grabbed his while he wrapped his legs around Hector's body to give him support while he was fucked deeply.

His fingering of his ass in the real world increased in speed as his cock bobbed wildly up and down begging to be touched the more he fantasized about the eventual orgasm he knew was on the brink of happening.

Suddenly Hector gasped and then screamed a loud RROWL as a hand lightly gripped itself around his pulsating pistoning cock nearly knocking him off his feet..

Wordsworth felt Hector fall back on him when he touched his throbbing tool and felt the much taller Hector's ass rest against his own throbbing tool making him ROWL loudly as pre globbed out into the river.

Hector lost touch with reality as he bucked against the light sliver hand of Wordsworth who quickly after being knocked off kilter a bit himself caught up to the rhythm of Hector's wild bucks.

Soon Hector exploded sending a huge torrent of cum high into the air as it landed in the water to be carried off down the current to the ocean presumably as he shook and screamed out the most mind blurring pent up orgasm of his life.

Wordsworth felt Hector's cock twitch violently in his hand as he helped extend the intensity by slowing down and then starting up again while all the while feeling his own cock getting abused feeling the stimulation of Hector's hot ass bouncing off of it like a jackhammer. It took everything Wordsworth had to edge it out and not explode into the river below him.

Just when he thought he was going to lose control, the bucking stopped and he was soon holding his friend letting him get over his massive orgasm enough to bring him to shore under the big tree.

Hector's world was totally spinning after the mother of all massive orgasms had rocked his body. He felt a pair of hands guiding him to shore and the back of his head was resting on a pair of soft silver thighs as he slowly came back to reality opening his eyes looking up into the eyes of Wordsworth who stared down at him with a lusted look on his face.

"Wha wha,, Wha happened?" Hector asked completely buzzed over in afterglow while he stared up at Wordsworth with his wild hair falling down over his eyes forcing Wordsworth to reach for his sweatband to put it over his wild hair to get it out of his vision before he spoke:

"My man, seeing you do that hot thing is where it's at and I really want some of that" Wordsworth said in a lust toned rhyme which totally went over Hector's head.

"Wha.." Hector said still too buzzed in afterglow for logical thought.

When he stretched out to yawn, his hand accidently hit something hot, throbbing, and very hard making Wordsworth lustfully growl and when Hector turned his head toward the river, he was staring at seven inches of pre dripping kitty cock begging for his attention quickly putting him back in reality as he looked up at Wordsworth with a glazed over look in his eyes.

"Is that what you mean?" Hector asked nervously.

"Yes" Wordsworth growled as he planted a deep hard kiss with his tongue exploring in Hector's mouth.

Hector immediately accepted Wordsworth's offer and both of them were locked in a deep intimate kiss as Hector felt his erection starting to stir again while he wrapped his hands around Wordsworth's shoulders to help himself off his thighs so both of them were locked face to face in a deep hot kiss.

Hector was first to break it as both of them panted trying to get their air back after several seconds of deep hot kissing. He looked into the lust filled gaze of Wordsworth whose eyes were locked with his:

"Why didn't you do this to me sooner? I always wondered in the back of my mind, when is he going to finally kiss me?" Hector said to Wordsworth who didn't rhyme this time:

"You know how impossible it was for me not to do it when we were alone? We always had Mungo to deal with and god help the both of us if he found out and took word to Riff Raff."

"Riff Raff is full of shit most of the time and he ain't here to chastise us anyway and he'd probably like it because he is a closeted cowardly little bitch who obeys whatever Cleo says to him" Hector said making Wordsworth giggle when he looked around and locked eyes with him again.

"I'm glad for it, I've always admired you for your go getting and especially your charm and if you notice, it took all I had to not blow my spunk all over your trunk" Wordsworth commented making Hector giggle while turning beet red from blushing.

"Heh heh, I kinda lost it imagining what I was going to do to you" Hector said in an embarrassed tone as he stroked Wordsworth's cheek.

"Why don't you show me what you were going to do to me, I'd really love it if we could, you know, get to it because I'm going to totally lose it the more this breeze hits my tool and the more your light beautiful touches make me drool" Wordsworth said in a lusty rhyme making Hector giggle more as he soon gently laid Wordsworth on the ground beneath the tree and was staring deep into his eyes on his knees with his hands planted firmly on either side of his shoulders.

"I think it went like this.." Hector purred lustfully as his lips met Wordsworth's for the second time that day.

This time Hector let his hands explore Wordsworth's body, stopping at his nipples tickling at them a bit making Wordsworth lean into his kiss before he broke it.

"Oh dear God, please tease my bod" Wordsworth begged while Hector's tongue soon found the tip of his left nipple playfully lashing at it making it get fully erect.

Wordsworth's heart pounded while his body started to buck when Hector's rough tongue acted as a tickling device teasing the tip of his nipple driving him over the wall insane with lust.

Suddenly Hector's tongue left the tip of his nipple for the breeze to toy with as he did the same with the other to make a pair of insanely erect nipples as Wordsworth couldn't contain his ROWLS or for that matter his pre as it shot out of the tip of his cock coating the front of Hector's belly in hot seed.

Hector to drive Wordsworth even more insane rubbed his belly against the tip of Wordsworth's throbbing cock eliciting more wild ROWLS and bucks from him.

"Oh gee, FUCK ME!" Wordsworth rowled while feeling his balls tense up against his body the more Hector teased him toward the edge of ecstasy.

Just when he was about to blow his pent up load, Wordsworth felt Hector's belly leave the tip of his cock and soon his rough kitty tongue was at his balls as it licked each of them lightly sending Wordsworth through the moon as his cock throbbed madly, his tongue lolled out, and his eyes wanted to go into his head.

After teasing each orb for a few more seconds, Hector looked up at Wordsworth who looked down at him with wild lust filled eyes begging him to continue to send him over the edge.

Hector had a mischievous look in his eye and soon Wordsworth felt his rough tongue enter his love tunnel making him dig at the earth with his clawed fingers while his ass tensed up to grip Hector's experienced tongue making his world spin like a merry-go-round with the amount of pleasure being out of this world and the light silver feline on the edge of cumming like he had never came before.

When his sweet spot on his prostate was found and masterfully rimmed by Hector's rough tongue, this was the feeling which sent the pent up silver feline over the edge like a volcano having a major eruption as he exploded and rowled so loud it drowned out even the sound of the flowing river:

"Oh FUCK I'm CUMMING ROWLLLL!" Wordsworth ROWLED as jet after jet of hot kitty cum shot up into the air while he screamed out the intense hands free orgasm which made the world around him spin while his ass clenched Hector's tongue as it acted like a sphere moving with the twitches of Wordsworth's cock while his hand wrapped around it making the intensity of the orgasm that much more mind blowing as months of pent up lust shot up into the air and onto the back of Hector's head, the ground, the front of the tree and his back as he felt the violent twitches of Wordsworth's cock subside after a few seconds and his tongue finally came loose from its anal prison inside Wordsworth's ass.

Hector gave Wordsworth a minute or two to come back to reality before he found the words:

"Holy fuck, that was the most intense tease I've ever had in my life Boss" Wordsworth swooned while the sound of the river came to normal in his ears and the rest of his body caught up with the sensation of the dirt of the river shore he was laying on.

"We ain't done yet.." Hector said as he looked in Wordsworth's glazed over eyes with an evil grin.

It took a minute for things to register, and when they did, the world around Wordsworth went back to tunnel vision as he sat up to look at seven inches of pre dripping kitty cock aimed at his exposed pucker making his heart start pounding and his body tensing all in anticipation for what he thought was going to happen next.

"First, we're going to clean you up Wordsy" Hector teased while his tongue wrapped itself around Wordsworth's cock meticulously cleaning every centimeter making Wordsworth bullet hard once again as he cried out in ecstasy feeling another orgasm fast approaching.

Hector savored the hot sweet taste of Wordsworth's cum for as long as he could until he felt the orgasm coming on and suddenly his tongue left his throbbing tool making him protest in frustration:

"Come on man, my cock has a plan and you ain't its biggest fan" Wordsworth protested to Hector in frustration when he felt his tongue leave his cock.

"Sorry Wordsy, I don't want you ruining what I have in mind because I don't want to ruin how this dream went and trust me, you're going to love it" Hector assured and sort of teased the grumbling Wordsworth who laid there with total desperate frustration from the orgasm denial.

Hector only giggled maniacally at this funny display as he lined up his throbbing kitty cock at the one place he wanted to put it since they started.

…**..**

Riff Raff dropped Cleo off at the music store after their visit to the Big Apple had come to an abrupt end when Cleo caught him schmoozing with one of Roxy's friends.

He knew Roxy and Cleo were mortal enemies, but in his usual pompous arrogance, the only thing he saw was a pair of nice titties and big lips making a bee line for his and he didn't care one bit about the consequences which followed.

Cleo who had been sleeping in one of the open boxes in an adjacent alleyway with Riff Raff had startled awake when her boyfriend wasn't there and her hearing giggling followed by a familiar voice coming from across the street near some brick apartment buildings.

In a flash the white creamed colored blond long haired ponytail on her chest cat was storming her way towards the scene unfolding in front of her. In a flash, the big titted female cat who was kissing Riff Raff was soon laying out on the ground unconscious with stars rolling around her head after Cleo had made easy work of the street cat.

Riff Raff stood there with his back against the brick building with lipstick marks all over his face pleading with the enraged Cleo:

"Baby, I can explain…" were the last words he could get in before one of her hands connected with his cheek sending the much shorter brown cat to the ground holding his burning cheek as Cleo laid into the blue scarf backward artist hat wearing snob:

"Baby nothing, the minute I take my eyes off you, you always do this shit to me and this time it's the last straw" Cleo spat while she wagged her index finger at Riff Raff.

"You're taking me home right this instant because you had the nerve, THE NERVE, to get kissed by one of Roxy's friends" Cleo shouted while she stomped around getting ready to unload one more time on the poor worthless small brown cat who felt like a tiny speck of dust.

"If you'd just let me explain…" Riff Raff pleaded but was soon met with a huge pain in his ribs as Cleo kicked him like a soccer ball for a few seconds before she calmed down enough to pick him up like a doll and shake him back into reality before he was mercifully thrown on the ground by his ball walking stick he always had with him.

"I'm done with explanations Riff Raff, now get up and take me to the balloon" Cleo commanded pointing in the direction of the park where their balloon was stashed in the bushes.

"Yes Cleo" Riff Raff coughed out while he gingerly got to his feet by using his walking stick as a cane.

Roxy who had been watching the beat down of Riff Raff by his girlfriend stood across the street laughing till she almost couldn't breathe and had to put her arms around her ribs to keep them from falling out of place.

She had caught the eye of Cleo who stood there with her teeth bared growling and hissing at her mortal enemy:

"Yeah go ahead bitch, laugh, if you come into my turf, we'll see how long you can keep all of those teeth" Cleo hissed at Roxy who doubled over onto the ground in a riot of laughter.

Riff Raff with all his meek strength managed to somehow hold Cleo back as he grimaced at the feeling of what had to be a few broken ribs make their presence felt while he guided Cleo away from the area by hobbling along while trying to get what air he could back between the intense sharp twinges of pain.

It took several painful blows of the kitty balloon before Riff Raff soon had them in the air heading back to West Finster as New York City slowly faded out of view. The flight back took several hours and in those hours all Riff Raff could do was cower as far away from the brooding Cleo as he could get on the small balloon basket.

When Downtown West Finster finally and quite mercifully came into view, Riff Raff slowly guided the balloon down to the street a block over from the music shop where Cleo made her home with Bush, a big white blind as a bat sheep dog who couldn't see his paw in front of his face.

Cleo stormed out of the balloon basket with him trying to keep up after her but his ribs and very pained joints would only let him gallop along like a lame pony with the help of his walking stick.

When he eventually reached the music store front, a foot connected with his gut and there he was lying on the ground yet again staring up at Cleo who snarled at him before she spoke:

"Let that be a lesson to you, Riff Raff" Cleo spat as her foot found his ribcage making him rowl in immense pain as her foot sunk deeper into his cracked ribs.

"If you ever want to come back here and want call me your date again, you'd better shape up or ship out and go find yourself an asshole hussy just like you" Cleo hissed as Riff Raff dry heaved feeling some acidic bile collecting in the back of his throat.

"You have five minutes to get as far away from here as you can because if I see you still lying here, I'll cut Bush's hair away from his eyes and let him deal with you" Cleo threatened while she much to Riff Raff's relief or dread lifted her foot off his very sore ribcage before he was kicked into the street to cough up his bile onto the asphalt as he heard the front door slam loudly.

When he tried to lie on his back to stare up at the rolling clouds his beat up cracked ribs sent a shot of immense pain through his entire body making him "UGH" in discomfort while it took all of his strength to get up off the ground and hobble his way back toward the balloon.

When he got to the basket he shut the door and immediately collapsed with his sore back resting up against the back of it trying to get his air and collect his thoughts before he flew back to the junkyard a few miles outside of town.

He shut his eyes to try to recuperate a bit before he took off and that was his biggest mistake because those few minutes turned into many hours later with a nightstick banging against the basket and him being thrown out of it by a police officer who had been standing there for the last few minutes trying to get him to move the balloon off the busy street. Now laying in a pile of dented trash cans staring up at whatever little light was coming in the alleyway, the once proud arrogant little brown cat felt like he had been on the wrong end of a bull fight as he mustered all the strength he could get to even get to his feet to make what was going to be a very long painful walk back to the junkyard.

He had to stop and rest several times because the pain in his body would only let him go so far before he needed to sit. Exhausted, sore, and down on his luck, Riff Raff found the shade of a tree to rest alongside the walking trail which paralleled the busy street. After an hour or two of resting against the tree he found enough strength to continue his walk back to the junkyard.

It was mid morning as he painfully made his way into the junkyard finding the nearest open trunk of a car collapsing in it for a much needed nap. Soon he awoke in the mid afternoon with some new found strength and got up to try to make it to the old prop negated white airplane he called home.

When he hobbled past a broken mirror resting against some junk tires he looked in horror at his messed up fur, torn up scarf and very dirty white artist hat and especially at his swollen cheek and legs which both were showing off the various cuts and scrapes that Cleo had left on him.

"Oh dear God, what have I done to myself" Riff Raff admitted to himself as the reality of how he looked and smelled hit him like a brick wall forcing him to wrinkle his nose in disgust when the intense stink hit it.

"What I need is a bath and I know exactly where to go" Riff Raff said to himself thinking of the river on the west side of the junkyard.

He soon after some effort was at the west side gate of the junkyard staring at the river as it flowed along quietly inviting him in for a much needed dip. He slowly hobbled his way into the water not bothering to take off his hat or his scarf until he was chest deep in the flowing river letting all the dust, grime and pain he felt wash away in the river while he took a good twenty or so minutes to wash up, clean up his hat and brush the dirt marks off his scarf before he put them back on the shore to dry off. He spent an additional ten minutes to let the cool water run through his swollen limbs to reduce the swelling before he got out of the water to lay down on the shore to let the sun dry him off.

He wrapped his torn scarf back around his neck tying a small knot into it before he put his hat back on and gingerly got up to get his walking stick. When he reached down to pick it up, he heard a commotion coming from a few hundred feet down the river by the big tree where he always liked to sit if he needed some time alone to himself.

Being the natural curious type, Riff Raff made his way back into the junkyard walking along the fence until he found the broken area in it a few meters down from the gate. He could hear the commotion getting louder the closer he got to the broken area of the fence.

By the sound of the commotion, it sounded like it was Wordsworth and Hector which was not a very uncommon thing since all of the gang loved to be under the tree at the river bank when nothing was going on. A smile came across his face when he realized they probably had no idea he was back making it the perfect opportunity to surprise them and make them do his bidding for him while he healed up. He started to whistle and twirl his walking stick at the thought only to have his ribs remind him painfully that it was going to be a long while before he was back to one hundred percent.

Instead of hurting his ribs anymore than they already were, he silently and gingerly made his way through the broken area of the fence. He was about to make his presence known to Hector and Wordsworth when he froze and his eyes went wide at the sight not ten feet in front of him as he collapsed his back against the fence in total shock as it looked like Hector was about to anal penetrate Wordsworth and both of them seemed to him like they were enjoying it.

**To Be Continued! **


End file.
